Window regulators are used for raising and lowering window glasses mounted in automobile doors. The window regulator includes: a carrier plate which holds a window glass; a guide rail which guides the carrier plate; and a raising and lowering cable for ascending and descending the carrier plate. A drive motor rotationally drives a drum to wind or unwind the raising and lowering cable, and thereby, the carrier plate is ascended or descended to ascend or descend the window glass.
The raising and lowering cable includes a raising-side cable and a lowering-side cable. The raising-side cable extends downward from a cable guide and includes a raising-side cable end which is engaged with a carrier end. The lowering-side cable extends upward from the drum and includes a lowering-side cable end which is engaged with the carrier plate (see, Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1).